


After a Long Day

by TheRev28



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28
Summary: Yuu tries to surprise her girlfriend after a long day at work. It doesn't quite go as expected.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyKurosawa18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyKurosawa18/gifts).



Yuu yawned in her seat on the train. On the one hand, she had missed the end-of-day rush hour, but on the other, that was only because she had stayed late at the studio. She’d been a bit of a crunch writing songs for one of her clients, but she’d reached a good stopping point and decided to call it quits for the day. Now, she couldn’t wait to get back to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Rina. 

Thinking of her tiny, pink-haired girlfriend brought a smile to Yuu’s face and gave her a little boost of energy. Despite being friends since high school, the two didn’t actually start dating until Yuu’s senior year of university. Once they were both out of school, they moved in together, and it was wonderful. 

Yuu worked as a songwriter for an idol agency, meaning she was either in the office or at the studio most days. Rina, meanwhile, bounced around between tech jobs and was currently trying her hand at some indie game development. That meant she basically worked from home all the time. Yuu really liked being able to come home to her girlfriend.

Finally she got home, unlocking the door and heading in. 

“I’m home!” she called out while taking off her shoes. There was no answer, but that wasn’t exactly uncommon. Rina often worked with headphones on and wouldn’t hear Yuu’s arrival. 

The first thing Yuu noticed as she got deeper into the apartment was the smell. Curry. Her eyes lit up. Had Rina already made dinner? Oh that’d be just lovely! In the kitchen, she found the large pot sitting on the stove, burner set on low to keep everything warm. It smelled delicious, and her mouth watered in anticipation. 

However, that was when she noticed Rina was nowhere to be seen. Looking down the hall, she saw the door to Rina’s office was shut, but there was light spilling out from the bottom. Yuu smiled and rolled her eyes. Of course Rina went back to working once dinner was made. That woman. The smile turned mischievous as she realized this was an opportunity to sneak up on her girlfriend.

Tiptoeing down the hall, Yuu opened the door as quietly as possible. She saw Rina sitting at her desk, cat-ear headphones on, totally engrossed in her work. Perfect. Taking it extra slow, Yuu snuck up behind Rina and gave her a surprise kiss on the cheek. 

Rina’s reaction was… disappointing. She just turned her head and said, “Welcome home, Yuu.” Even from her notoriously stoic girlfriend, it was a decidedly underwhelming reaction. There were none of the little tells Yuu had learned to read over the years; there truly was nothing.

Yuu pouted. “Really? Nothing? I didn’t even surprise you a little bit?”

“I got a notification when you unlocked the door, so I knew you were home.”

Yuu pouted even harder. “Aww, that’s no fun. I wanted to surprise you.”

“I guess you’ll have to try harder next time,” Rina said, the corner of her mouth twitching just a little. Then she turned back to her monitor and kept working. 

“I’m surprised you’re still going at it,” Yuu said, leaning on the back of Rina’s chair. “Or I guess, I’m surprised you’re  _ back _ at it after making dinner. Thanks for doing that, by the way! It smells really good.”

“Some of the community let me know of a bug they found in one of the levels, so I want to get a hotfix out quickly.”

“That’s very responsible, but I think you can take a break for dinner, right?”

Rina stayed silent for a moment, but her fingers never stopped moving on the keyboard. “I can in a little bit, I just want to finish what I’m doing.”

“Nope, that won’t work on me. I know once you finish that, you’ll realize there’s something else to do and get started on that, and then that process will repeat a few more times until it’s 1 am. I’m dragging you out to the kitchen for your own sake. Goodness knows you’ve done that enough for me when I work from home.”

Rina’s fingers stopped moving. “You have a point,” she said after a moment’s consideration. “And I already made more progress today than expected.”

Yuu kissed the top of Rina’s head. “Then let’s go eat. And maybe afterwards we could watch something? There are supposed to be a few good anime this season.”

Again, there was a little twitch at the corners of Rina’s mouth, and this time, it was accompanied by a slight crinkling around her eyes. “That sounds really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have once again lost a bet and need to pay up. Luna requested YuRina, so I tried my best! Come join us in Idol Fanfic Hell (<https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>) if you want to join a server full of LL fic writers!


End file.
